Dancing with Dogs
by IYnCloudsgrl7
Summary: Inuyasha get's turned into a Bayesian dog by a mysterious monk, and tossed into the well into Kagome's world. How will he get back to his regular form when no one can understand him?
1. The Monk's Curse

Disclaimer: Must I say it?

Author's note: If you had read the first chapter of this story before, you'll find it has been rewritten.

Here is a picture of the dog I believe Inuyasha would be:

http/img80.imageshack.us/img80/5332/snowsong4km.jpg

Chapter One: The Monk's Curse

The angry Inuyasha paced back and forth before the Bone-eaters well.

"Test, test, test, that's ALL she ever talks about! Sure as hell glad I ain't from her time!" He poked his head over the edge and stared into the darkness.

* * *

**Not even a full day earlier...**

"I'll be back in two days, ok, and don't come through the well looking for me, Inuyasha!"

"FEH! Like I'd do that! You world REEKS!"

"SIT!" Kagome grabbed the edge of the well, "Shippo, make sure Inuyasha doesn't come after me, ok?"

Shippo hobbled over, "O-Ok Kagome."

And with that, she leapt back to her own time.

* * *

**Back to where I left off...**

"feh! Like I care. She can do whatever the hell she wants." he plopped down next to the well and leaned against his sword.

A few hours had passed, and Inuyasha fell asleep. In the brush of the forest behind him speared a young monk. His hair was longer than Miroku's and he carried a more twisted staff in his hand. He froze at the sight of Inuyasha.

"A-A demon!" he dove deeper in the bushes. "Vial creature, the lot of them. I should teach him his place!" he grabbed the lower end of his sutra and quietly snuck up behind the well, chanting as he went.

Inuyasha's ears perked. He looked up and caught sight of the monk right as he was finishing up the spell. The sutra's around his shoulders sprung to life, and flew towards Inuyasha. The coiled around his arms and legs, then slowly devoured the rest of his body. Inuyasha was out of it. The curse had done it's job.

Before the monk, lye an innocent Bayesian dog, it whined a little, then stopped moving.

"Unusual, it's true form was this beautiful white dog. But it's no loss to me. The demon is dead, as it should be. Must have been weak to have died from the transformation…Now to dispose of the body. Don't want to worry the villagers near here." he picked up the dog and looked around. With the well right there, he figured it a convenient disposal, and tossed Inuyasha into it's depths.

On the other side of the well, the new Inuyasha wobbled to his feet…er…paws, and observed his surroundings. He knew where he was, and the fluffy tail attached to his butt wagged with joy. But getting out of the well would be a problem. He leapt to the wall, and like a cat, bounced from side to side up out of the well. He sniffed around. It was the Higurashi shrine all right. He trotted up to the wall, and slid open the door with his fuzzy new muzzle.

Inside, his claws scratched at the polished wooden floors, and the scent of steak thickened the air. He hurried down the hall and straight into the kitchen where the family sat enjoying their dinner. All froze at the site of the beautiful white dog that stood drooling at their kitchen door.

Souta jumped up, "OH WOW! A Dog! Look mom, it's so cool!"

His mom wandered over to Souta, "A dog? Where could that have come from. It really is a nice dog."

Souta rushed over to it and felt it's fluffy fur, "It's so soft! And look1 It's just like Inuyasha's necklace!" he lifted up the pearly beads decorated with an occasional fang, and showed it to his mom.

"That's strange. But, what's it doing here. The collar…?" she took a step back.

"What's going on in….h-here?" Kagome had come downstairs and stared at the fluffy new guest in the house.

Inuyasha noticed her and began wagging his tail frantically. His tongue stuck out as he rushed over to her. "_Kagome! Oh man, I feel weird. After you left there was this strange monk. I don't quite understand it myself, but I wound up here. _**(BARK! BARK! BARK!)**"

"Oh what a pretty dog! Mom, where'd it come from?" she sat down next to it and stroked his fur.

"_Uhm, Kagome? _**(baruu)"**

"We don't really know where it came from either. It was just…there." Kagome's mom walked over to it and looked at his collar, "Maybe it has an I.D. or something. It's almost impossible for a dog this clean and well groomed to be a stray."

"Well…I still have another day until I need to go back. Why don't I take it into town and see if I can find it's owner?"

"Ok dear."

"Aww man, I wanted to keep it. HEY! Can he stay in my room tonight!"

"_What the hell are you guys talking about? _**(aruu)**" he looked around as Souta grabbed his collar and pulled him down the hallway to his room.

"I always wanted a dog. Bouyo is so boring. All that cat does it eat and sleep." he stopped at his door and went inside, Inuyasha shortly behind. "Sorry boy, you need to stay in here until we're done eating. I'll be back, ok?" he shut the door and left Inuyasha to himself, trapped in a small room.


	2. The Pound

Chapter Two: The Pound

"_Aww is the poor doggy-woggy all alone? _**(reeeow)**"

Inuyasha turned, tail flickering off the bedside, whiskers twitching and glaring eyes, sat Bouyo, the family cat.

_"You're Kagome's cat right? Maybe you can help me? _**(ruff)**" Inuyasha walked over to the bed and watched the fat cat roll over on it's side.

"_Can't you see I'm busy? _**(rrrrr)**"

"_Busy? Doing what? Lying on your fat ass getting fatter? _**(grrr)**"

"_Now, now, that's no way to ask for help. _**(prrrr)**" he slumped back over and set his paw onto Inuyasha's muzzle. "_What do you need help with so badly, you gotta bother me? _**(reoow)**"

"_I'm not even suppose to be a-a-_**(baouu)**"

"_A dog? …aww what are you whining about? _**(mreeow)**"

Inuyasha paced the floor and stared at the walls. Until he noticed a window.

"_Never mind, I don't need your help. _**(ruff)**" he dashed over to the window and leapt straight through the open space. Gracefully landing on the ground below. "_Kagome's not gonna help me out on this one. Suits my fine! All I got to do is go back and teach that monk a thing or two about messing with ME!_ **(GRRRRR)**" He dashed to the sacred well, but before reaching the door, a sharp pain struck his hind legs and he stumbled to the ground. "_What the hell was that? _**(AOUUR)**"

A strange man walked over to Inuyasha, he had the same long black hair that the young monk had from before. But something was different, some of his facial features were off.

"What a nice dog. Strange it'd be out here without it's owner." He said tossing a net over Inuyasha's body. "Well, I'm sure he won't be in the pound for very long. I bet you're owners are very worried about you, boy." He lifted Inuyasha up and placed him into his parked van in front of the Higurashi shrine.

When Inuyasha awoke, he was in a strange cell with a two small bowls with hard, smelly food in one, and water in the other. He staggered to his paws, and sniffed around. The place reeked of dogs and cats. Trotting over to the bars that kept him in this prison, he looked around and observed other trapped animals.

"_Where the hell am I? _**(grrrr)**"

"_First timer huh? HA! You looked like a primpy. _**(gruff, aou)**" A young, shaggy gray dog stepped out from the shadows of his cell right across from Inuyasha's.

"_Uhh…a 'primpy'?_" Inuyasha tilted his head.

The dog looked like it was laughing. Then sat down and stared at Inuyasha, "_You're primped up, all nice and fluffy. Did you have rich owners? Wanted to get away, huh?"_

"_No! That's not it! I'm not a dog! I'm a DEMON! _**(bark!)**" He stood up, fangs flaring.

"_Demon? That's a new one." _The dog turned around and lye down. _"Well, 'demon' you're stuck here until the humans let you out! Get used to it."_

"YOU may be stuck in here, but I sure as hell won't be!" Inuyasha stepped back, then thrust his whole body at the cell. The bars wobbled a little.

"_What are you doing! Wanna get yourself put down!" _he was now full attention on Inuyasha's cage, other dogs were turning heads now too.

Inuyasha thrust himself again, and again. After a few more times, the bars gave way, and he was loose. The dogs took off in a barking frenzy, some starting to thrust themselves at their bars too. Inuyasha raced down the lane and out the door, into the streets of Tokyo.


	3. Escape

**Author Comment:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I never reput ch3 in my Word pad...so I wrote a different chapter 3:gonk: This one...well...I like this one better than the one I had up before...heh heh staggers

Chapter Three: 

Nightfall soon took over and Inuyasha was left wandering the streets alone. He sniffed as much as he could, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't pick up Kagome's scent.

"…_well…maybe I should have just stayed at Kagome's._" He stopped, "_But what the hell was that guy doing at her house anyway? And why did he go after me?_" He trotted for a few minutes before looking around confused, "_Where the HELL am I?"_ He jumped out of the way as a car sped passed.

"_Hahaha! Stupid primp!_" a voice came from behind him. It was the young gray dog.

"_My name ain't PRIMP!" _Inuyasha barked.

"_Well then, what is it?_"

"_It's Inuyasha! And don't forget it, mutt!"_

"_Aww, I'm hurt._" The dog said sarcastically.

They walked together for a block before Inuyasha asked, "_Well, you never told me your name._"

"_It's Harlem_" He stopped and looked at Inuyasha, quoting mockingly, "_And don't you forget it!"_ he finished with a snorting laugh, then rushed off ahead.

"_Hey! Don't just leave me here!_" Inuyasha sprinted after him.

Back at the Higurashi shrine

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought it was a stray!" Kagome's grandfather whined in the living room.

"It was a stray! But you didn't need to call the pound!" Kagome snapped.

"But I just saw it walk into our home, I was scared. A dog like that can be a very bad omen!" he closed his eyes and began to remember a story, "Why, three hundred years ago something like this happened to your great, great grandfather! And he and the whole family caught six cases of chicken pox! Oh it was horrible! All that scratching, and…" he looked around to see he was alone, "Kagome…? Souta…?" his arms fell limp at his side, and he sighed heavily, "Dang children these days!"

"So we're really going?" Souta asked watching Kagome slip on her coat.

"Of coarse!" she said smiling, "It may not be our dog, but it doesn't belong in the pound!"

"…but…don't you think it has a better chance at finding it's owners in the pound?" he asked.

"Well…something about it. I can't put my finger on it." She stood thinking for a moment, before waving her hand aimlessly, "…I don't know. But I want to see that dog again!" She grabbed Souta's hand, and dragged him out the door.


	4. Lost

Chapter Four

Inuyasha stared as a rat rushed passed chanting 'food' to itself. He looked up at Harlem, his nose twitching, "_Would you happen to know where a place called the 'Higurashi shrine' is?_"

Harlem was sifting through a garbage can. He lifted his head and stared at Inuyasha with a chicken bone in his mouth, "_Uh…well._" he crunched down, snapping the bone in half, "_Higur-rashi…Higu-rashi…hmm."_ he chewed, then swallowed, "…_NOPE!_"

Inuyasha staggered, "_Ugh! Then you're useless!_" he turned to leave, but Harlem leapt in front of him.

"_I'm not useless! I may not know who or where they are, but I MIGHT know how to find them!_" he turned back to the can, "…_of course…if you're leaving..."_

"_Fine! What can you do to help?_" Inuyasha growled.

"_Well, don't you sound grateful! I offer this opportunity, and you grit your fangs. I'm not so sure I FEEL like helping you anymore!_" he stuck his paws in the pile of trash and tunneled inside.

Inuyasha turned his nose up stubbornly, "_Then I'll find her on my own!_"

Harlem's head popped out, "'_Her' you say? Who's 'her'? Another dog!_" he turned away, "…_or your master?_"

"_Neither! She's…she's uh…"_ he thought a moment for the right word, "…_a friend._"

Harlem tilted his head, "_Well……alright. I'll help you then._"

At the pound

"I'm sorry ma'am, I have no idea what happened! Most of the dogs have gotten loose." the pound keeper said to Kagome.

"…"

Kagome and Souta watched a moment as the keeper ran around frantically trying to catch any of the loose dogs that hadn't fled the building yet, then slowly made their leave.

"Where do you think he could've gone to?" Souta asked, trying to keep up with Kagome's long strides.

"No idea…where would dogs go?"


End file.
